


Adiós

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Paradise Kiss
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los adioses son, ante todo, grandes oportunidades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiós

El concreto repercutió en sus rodillas. Y los sollozos escalaron desde las profundidades de sus entrañas hasta llegar a su garganta y finalmente salir liberados en una catarata de lágrimas. Todas sus resoluciones anteriores parecían de gelatina… pero de los sollozos surgía una fuerza que no conocía.

Era como si todo hubiera sido anulado por el graznar de las gaviotas y el murmullo del mar, como si sólo pudiera pensar en esa persona especial. En ese momento, su destino era una moneda en el aire: terrible soledad (nada demasiado nuevo) o felicidad al fin.

Aspiró el aire de mar con deleite y giró suavemente la cabeza. Y en ese momento lo supo: _ése_ era su destino. O siempre lo había sabido y se acababa de dar cuenta. Eso era la _libertad_…

El viento frío le acariciaba el pelo y le recordó al de la noche anterior. Se preguntó si su vida estaba condenada a sufrir el embate del viento helado de los adioses.

De pronto, escuchó el canto de las sirenas. Una nueva musa esperaba, las oportunidades estaban ahí para el que supiera aprovecharlas. La arrogancia se asomó a su boca.

Su vista abandonó los libros por algunos minutos y se fijó en la ciudad que seguía hasta el infinito. Pensó en un muelle no tan lejano y meneó la cabeza, reprochándose la envidia que sentía. Respiró profundamente y se recostó en la silla.

La ciudad seguía andando como una máquina incomprensible, sin reparar en nada.

Cerró los libros y se quedó pensando y planeando y esperando y soñando.

El barco se alejaba y solamente podía pensar que en ese barco se iban su infancia y su inocencia.

El viento le robó la bufanda y ahora la perseguía por los muelles, riendo infantilmente. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero no importaba.

Insoportable hasta el final, pensó con un dejo de nostalgia. Era como si le arrancaran las lentejuelas a un vestido… como si le sacaran la purpurina a su vida.

Caminaba siguiendo también a la bufanda, pero frenó para mirarse en el agua, sucia y poco clara. Su reflejo se fue formando y, de pronto, su mente pareció decidir que ése era el último día de algo.

El horizonte se extendía inmenso e inconmensurable. El futuro se presentaba lleno de incertidumbre, deliciosamente lleno de incertidumbre. Sólo había una certeza: el pasado. Sólo había un camino a seguir: el presente.

Sonrió. Poder decir adiós es crecer.


End file.
